evemufandomcom-20200214-history
Evemu Wikia
Thanks for visiting our wiki. This is the main page for our project and we're happy you stopped by to see what we're doing. EVEmu is an EVE Online Server Emulator that is a 100% open-source home-grown server written in C++, compiled for Windows 32/64 bit and Linux 32/64 bit environments. The Server Emulator has been in development by a core handful of people who appear now and then for over 7 years. We have more going on than the Server Emulator, see our projects page for a complete listing of what we've worked on. Currently, EVEmu supports the EVE Online Crucible 1.6.5 client and for the foreseeable future, we're staying with that client. See the [[Crucible Project Status|'Crucible Project Status']] page to see what we have implemented and what still needs to be worked on. Our developers keep an eye on what EVE Online is doing from release to release and from time to time, consider the risk versus reward of upgrading to one of the more recent versions. If you like EVE Online and you are a C++ or C# programmer, we need you! We are always in need of good, seasoned C++ developers for the Main Server Emulator software and we could use some C# programmers for our EVEmu Control Panel program. We also have a work-in-progress Web Portal that always needs some experienced hands in PHP/HTML. EVEmu is a learning project as well. Even if you are not a seasoned programmer and just want to learn, everyone is welcome to join us in IRC conversations and Teamspeak conversations, then get started learning the server codebase while you learn C++ from some tutorials and from our experienced programmers right alongside us. ---- For quick navigation to the most popular important areas of our websites, check out these helpful links and our left sidebar has more: New Users! * Connect with us via IRC, Teamspeak, Forums * Quick Start Guide - Go here to get started with EVEmu so you can check it out pronto! Developers! * Developer Central - Learn how EVEmu is an EVE Online Server Emulator and how you can help * Recent Project Activity - Here's what's been going on lately Here are what some of the people who've stopped by have said about our project: "Well, I'm flying around in 1.6.4 with evemu and, for the current state of development, it's working pretty damn well." "Great work devs." .... and then I LOL'd -- Aknor "17:30 <@M4ksiu> pure awesomeness" "08:35 <+B3N4K-WIN> Well at first i was reading forums and then someone there said something about private servers. So i was googling about private servers but didn't find anything. And then on like 10th google results page there was evemu git link and i was like "WOW!! I thought it's impossible to make emulator! How did they do that?!"... And 2 hours later i was flying in scam-free Jita :)" Finally, thank you for visiting our site, if there is something you cannot find, ask us in IRC or Teamspeak, try the , or peruse our comprehensive navigation panel below. -- The EVEmu Team